Dear Agony
by CC Novak
Summary: "I've never had the good end of any deal! My whole life has been nothing but hell! Dear agony must sure seem to love me, but I hate him!"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_December 1972_

"Mummy!" Ten year old Chastity Claire Babcock cried as she bounced down the stairs of her mother's mansion. She was clutching a book she had gotten as a present from her older brother Noel to her chest as she ran into the living room where her mother was sitting, reading a book as well.

"What is it sweetheart?" She asked as she removed her glasses and CC jumped on the couch next to her.

"Mummy! I was just reading this book and can you tell me what the word," She looked back at the book to find the word, "Pregnant, means?" CC watched as her mother's green eyes widened and then relaxed. She needed to know sometime, seeing as she had brought it up, might as well tell her then.

"Being pregnant means to be carrying a baby in your tummy." She said placing her hand gently on CC's little stomach.

"Really? How does a baby survive in there? Do you swallow it?" BB couldn't help but laugh at her youngest daughter's assumption, and be a little disturbed. Her childlike naivete would only last so long, so she would enjoy it while it lasted.

"No honey, you're not old enough yet to find out how they come along. I'll tell you when you're thirteen okay?" She said as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders. CC beamed up at her with her beautiful blue eyes and her straight golden hair. She nodded and then hugged her mother.

"I love you mummy." She said as she dug her head in her mother's stomach.

"I love you to sweetie." She kissed the top of her head and then hugged her closer to her. She wished this moment would last forever, but she knew she'd have to let her daughter grow up someday. She would hopefully turn out to be a kind young woman like her older sister, but strong like her brother and father. She ran her fingers through CC's thick hair and sighed. What would become of her little Chastity Claire?

* * *

_June 1999_

It was a dreary June morning in LA. The rain was falling down hard as CC Brightmore looked out the window. She hated mornings like this, it just ruined her whole day. She couldn't go anywhere because even if she coughed, Niles would rush over to see if she was getting sick. It was annoying, but cute in the same time. She often would just cough so that he would rush to her side and check on her, she would always smile and say that she was just clearing her throat. He would give her one of his nervous glances and then go back to whatever he was doing. Today though, he'd already left to go and be a butler next door at the Sheffield residence.

She'd decided to not come into the studio today because she hadn't been feeling well at all. Damn morning sickness. She sighed and closed the curtains, blocking the weather outside from her view. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of milk. She had had to give up caffeine altogether as well as alcohol, which had been just fine with her, until of course she got one of those cravings Nanny Fine had warned her about, but she was a good girl and hadn't eaten the brownie she had wanted so badly.

Taking the milk with her, she went upstairs and laid down on the bed. She took a swig of milk and then looked at the ceiling, she was counting all the dots, just to see how many were there. The rain was a relaxing sound and it almost made her want to go back to sleep, but she knew she would have to get something done today, she could look over the scripts again for the first two episodes and check for any spelling errors or flaws in characters that were just too annoying. She finished her drink and then placed the glass on the nightstand. She made her way to her home office and sat down on her favorite green couch that she had "stolen" from Maxwell after that moved to California.

CC was just beginning to get interested in the Pilot again when her stomach began to hurt. She rubbed it a little and as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. It must have been the baby growing she thought to herself as she put her glasses back on and started reading again. She didn't make it very far until her stomach began to hurt again, this time it was a lot worse. She sucked in air through her teeth and clutched her stomach. She began to shake and slipped off the couch onto the hardwood floor. She curled into a ball and the pain just became more unbearable. She tried to stand, but it was near impossible, she had to get to the phone, something was definitely wrong.

She dragged herself what little strength she had in her to the nightstand and knocked the phone onto the floor. She hit the speed dial button for Maxwell and Fran's house next door and held the phone close to her ear.

"Sheffield residence?" Niles' familiar voice said.

"N-Niles?" She asked as she began to grow weaker and weaker.

"Chas? Are you alright?" He asked as he held onto the phone with two hands.

"Niles?" She asked again. Her vision was beginning to grow blurry. She looked and saw that her white pajama bottoms were beginning to turn red. Blood. CC let out a scream and tears welled in her eyes. The last thing she heard before blacking out was the sound of Niles screaming her name and then nothing...

* * *

Niles dropped the phone and rushed out the door into the storm. Fran, who had been in the living room, watched him dash past her and outside. She followed suit after telling Gracie to watch Jonah and Eve while she was gone, she grabbed her rain coat from the closet and guessed that he was going next door, she hoped that everything was alright with CC. She had heard him calling her name, but she had thought nothing of it, maybe they had had a fight and she would not answer his reply.

Niles nearly knocked the kitchen door from its hinges as he rushed inside, dripping wet.

"CC!" He screamed. He ran upstairs and looked for her in every room, he found her on her side in her office, with blood all around her. "Oh my God." He said as he kneeled down on the floor beside her. He grabbed the phone and dialed 911, telling them to come immediately, something had happened to his wife while he was away and that blood was all over the place. He pulled her close to him and began to rock her back and forth. He moved her hair from her face and looked down at her. Her face had turned absolutely pale and her lips were devoid of all color. How he wished she would just open her eyes and look at him.

"Niles?" Fran called from downstairs.

"Up here Mrs. Sheffield!" He shouted and he looked back down at his wife. He was so scared right now, that he didn't know what to do, he was totally helpless, as was she.

Fran followed where his voice had come from and when she walked in and saw the scene, she gasped and covered her mouth.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know! She called and all I heard was her say my name and then she let out a scream and I rushed over here as fast as I could, and this is how I found her." He said as tears formed in his own eyes.

"Did you call an ambulance?" She asked as she kneeled down next to him and took CC's hand. It was ice cold, but she was still breathing. Blood was still gushing from some unknown wound, though Fran had a guess what was happening. She had heard of things like this happening before and she never wished it on anyone, not even on CC.

"Of course I did! I'm not stupid!" He shouted as he kept rocking CC.

"I know, I know, just keep calm." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder. She silently began praying for CC while waiting on the paramedics to get there. She felt like it had been an eternity before they finally arrived, loaded her on the stretcher and then rushed away to the hospital.

She called Maxwell and informed him of the news and he said he would get over there as fast as he could. Niles had gone with CC, so Fran and Gracie hailed a cab to the hospital and sat in the waiting room with Niles, who was pacing back and forth, not wanting to say a thing to anyone, not even Maxwell when he came in. He tried to get him to sit down, but he just shook his head no. He began biting his fingernails and finally what seemed like an eternity, the doctor came out and everyone leapt to their feet.

"Where's my wife?" Niles asked quickly.

"She's recovering right now sir, but I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said.

"What?" He asked.

"Your wife has suffered a miscarriage, I'm sorry." He said and then walked away. Niles just stood there stunned, while behind him Maxwell put his arm around Fran and pulled her close. Gracie covered her face with her hands and began to sob. She had remembered her talks with CC about names and what they would do to the nursery, all those dreams were gone now and they would never be back.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? I had this idea after reading about Lauren Lane, did you know she suffered a few miscarriages during the run of The Nanny? Isn't that sad? Do you guys think I should go on or whatever? I'm still working on the other story, but I just wanted to get your opinion on this idea before I wrote anything else. Surprisingly, I think I'll make BB a more likeable character in this one...**

**Ashton**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I fell asleep and when I woke up a few hours later,

I was at the first level of grief,

numbness and total and complete disbelief.

Suzanne Yamaoko

* * *

"_Mommy!" The little girl called. CC turned and saw a little girl of maybe five or six running to her with her arms outstretched like she was going to hug her. CC smiled and held her arms open to her. When the little girl was close enough, she soared into CC's arms and wrapped her little legs around her mother's waist. CC pressed her head to her chest and hugged her tightly, putting her face in her hair and breathing in the scent of strawberries, she'd used her shampoo to wash her sandy blonde hair._

"_I love you mommy." She said as she looked up at her mother._

"_I love you to sweetheart." CC replied as she looked into the vivacious blue eyes of her daughter. She guessed when you mixed two people with oddly colored eyes together, this was your result. They were so pretty as well as innocent._

_CC pressed her forehead to her daughter's and savored the moment, but it was not meant to last._

"_Mommy? My whole body hurts." She said as the little girl released her arms from CC's neck and hugged herself._

"_What is it baby?" She asked as she set her down and squatted down to her level._

"_Mommy?" She asked and then CC saw her begin to fade away. She tried to grasp her, to touch her small body, but she could not and finally the girl was gone, gone forever. CC screamed out trying to find her, but she was lost._

CC's blue eyes shot open and she looked around at her surroundings. She was in the ICU of an LA hospital. She touched her forehead lightly and then attempted to sit up,clutcing her stomach as she did so, she was still in much pain, what was wrong with her? She rubbed her belly and then a nurse walked in. She must have been Hispanic because of her skin and hair color, but when she talked, she had a sweet voice that sounded fluent in English.

"How are you feeling today Mrs. Brightmore?" She asked as she checked her pulse.

"My stomach hurts very badly. Is something wrong with my baby?" She asked as she looked at the nurse with innocent eyes, like the ones she'd seen in the dream.

"I am so sorry, but you suffered a miscarriage." CC's eyes grew wide. Everything rushed back into her mind then. Calling Niles, the blood, the pain...the unimaginable pain. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she nodded.

"Ok. Ma'am, how long will I be in the hospital?" She asked as she dropped her hand from her stomach.

"Well, the doctor thinks you should stay over night." She said and CC's perfectly arched eyebrow shot up.

"Oh no, CC Babcock does not spend the night in the hospital for any reason whatsoever. I wish to speak with the doctor, _now_." She said going back to her old routine. The nurse looked at her strangely and then shrugged.

"Yes ma'am." She replied and then walked out to find the doctor.

* * *

Everyone was in the hospital room the doctor had said that CC would be staying in. Gracie, who was still partially crying, looked at Niles, who was crying on Fran's shoulder. She couldn't blame him at all. The worst feeling in the world was too lose a child, even if it wasn't out of the womb, a child is still is a child.

"How could this have happened? She was so careful!" He sobbed.

Fran rubbed his back and held him close to her. "I know, it's all going to be alright." She said.

"I should never have left her home alone! This is all my fault!" He cried. Fran then held him at arms length and gripped his arms tightly.

"You listen to me mista, this is in no way your fault. Things like this just happen. It doesn't matter if you were there or not, you couldn't have stopped it no matter how hard you would have tried." She said looking him straight in the eye. He was still crying but he realized she was right. Things like that _did _happen everyday, but why did it have to happen to CC?

A few minutes later, CC, with the help of a nurse and her doctor, walked out into the waiting room and surveyed their faces. They were all filled with sympathy and sadness, unlike her, who had just decided that this had happened for a reason, whatever the hell it was, she had no idea, but she just didn't care.

"Hello, hello." She half smiled and everyone let out a soft chuckle.

"How are you feeling Chas?" Niles said as he stepped closer to her.

"I'm in a little pain and I haven't gotten all of my bearings yet, but I'm sure I'll be fine, right doc?" CC eyed him and he nodded.

"I advise bed rest for at least a week. Nothing to strenuous ok?" He asked.

"Ok. Maxwell, that means I won't be coming into work for a few days." CC said and Maxwell nodded, he knew it already, but he wouldn't tell her so.

"That's fine CC, I want you to get well again." He smiled.

"I really do wish that you would stay over night though Mrs. Brightmore." The doctor said again and CC gave him one of her infamous icy glares.

"I will be just fine. I'd rather be at home anyway." She snapped.

"As you wish." He replied.

* * *

When everyone returned home, Niles and Fran ran quickly up the stairs to clean up the blood that was still in CC's office, leaving her to look around at the large house. As she went through the steps she took that very morning, she couldn't help but hear the faint sound of a child's giggle echo in her mind. She shook her head and frowned, damn it all. She propped her elbows on the counter and grabbed an apple from the bowl and munched on it, just that morning, she'd been standing there happy as a clam and now her world was ruined, as it normally was.

First, her parents had divorced when she was barely three years old, she never really knew her mother or her father, after that, her best friend Sara was killed in a car wreck, and now the life she'd been planning with Niles would more than likely be over soon enough. She looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled. It wasn't as extravagant as Fran's, but it was special to her because Niles must have saved for weeks to get it.

Upstairs, Niles and Fran were working quickly to get the blood up from the floor, thankfully there had been no rug. He couldn't help but gag at the thought that what he was cleaning up would have been his daughter or son. Fran noticed and placed a hand on his back.

"If ya want, I can do the rest and you go down with CC, I'm sure she needs ya a lot more than I do." She said and he nodded.

"Are you absolutely sure though?" He asked.

"We're almost done, you go on ahead, this shouldn't take me much longer, go on ahead." She said. He got up from his knees slowly and then went back downstairs to find CC sitting on the couch with a somber look on her face. He sat down next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders, to which she replied by resting her head on his chest and for a while they just sat there, neither one of them knowing what to say.

"I'm done." Fran said as she walked down the stairs cleaning her hands off with a towel.

"Thank you Nanny Fine." CC said without looking at her or moving.

Niles turned his head and mouthed a thank you to her. She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, patted his shoulder, and then went home.

CC took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, still staring straight ahead, she couldn't remember when she had blinked last. Her sight was going to go soon though if she didn't bring herself to do so. The moment she blinked, she could feel tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

Niles kissed the top of her hair and rubbed her shoulder. "Chastity, is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?" He asked.

"No, I just want to go to sleep. Maybe when I awake, this will all have just been a horrible nightmare." She said. Niles stood up first and then with one swift move, she was in his arms and he was carrying her up the stairs. "Thank you, Bellboy." She teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not a problem Brunette." He replied. When he got her into the bedroom, he laid her down gently and slipped her white nurse shoes she'd gotten from the hospital off. They'd given her a pair of stereotypical scrubs to wear in place of having to walk out in a hospital gown, or her pajama bottoms, which had been disposed off at the hospital.

When he was sure she was situated, he laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist like a protector would and rested his cheek on hers.

"I love you Chastity Claire." He said before he kissed her cheek.

"I love you to Niles...de Butler." They shared a laugh before they both fell asleep, praying that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Wow, yet another short chapter! I am so sorry guys! I do promise though that they are going to get longer, especially near the end...-eyebrow raise- I really do apologize for the shortness and the lengthy wait...five whole days, I'm slacking! I appreciate all the reviews and I promise, I have done all my research on miscarriages, and poor CC's going to have to suffer a little more before it gets better...or will it? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Ashton**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my darlings! I forgot to thank everyone for all the reviews they've given me! I feel so ashamed I did not thank you guys, you make me smile. I've been having kind of a hard time recently, but I know everything is going to be alright, because I just handed all my problems over to the Lord. This chapter was actually inspired by my cousin who is a writer himself, he said if I wanted to capture the attention of everyone, make a character do something that no one would expect them to do...so I shall. Muhahaha! Thanks you guys! You make me want to keep writing! And this chapter is dedicated to Rob Fox! I love you cuz!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...dang it!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It's all a game

Avoiding failure

When true colors will bleed

All in the name of misbehavior

And the things we don't need

I lost for after

No disaster can touch

Can touch us anymore

And more than everything

I hope to never fall

Where enough is not the same it was before

Poets of the Fall

Three days had gone by and CC was still not showing any signs of grief. This worried the hell out of everyone, especially Niles. He had cried quite a few times in past days, but he would always perk up whenever she would come in the room, but she just arched an eyebrow and then continued on her way, not really noticing anything. Today, Niles had had to run into LA to pick up some things and the one in charge of watching after her was left to Gracie.

"CC?" She asked as she knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in." She replied. CC was sitting criss-cross on the bed with a script in her lap, making corrections with a red pen that matched the color of her lipstick she always wore.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked as she came in and sat next to her.

"I'm just fine Grace." She said as she continued reading, not looking up at her.

"That's good. What are you doing?" She asked as she looked at the script, looking at all the red marks.

"Correcting some of the lines, I'm a grammar Nazi and if I see a mistake, I fix it so that the actors won't look like total idiots when they read something. Like this right here. 'That don't make no sense.' Which it really does not." CC said.

"Um, it says right there to say it with a southern accent." Gracie said as she showed her with her thumb where it said so.

"Oh. Well, whatever. If I don't do something, I will simply go nuts." She said.

"CC, if you want to cry, it's ok with me. I'm here for you to." She said.

"Why does everyone think I need to cry? I never cry! I'm a Babcock and we don't do that!" CC snapped.

"Everyone needs to cry sometimes. Even the Babcock family." Gracie then wrapped her arms around CC's waist and hugged her. She was in shock. She'd never had any of the children hug her before. She slowly hugged her back and then kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you honey, but, I just cannot bring myself to cry. I know I should, but I am in tune with myself and I just can't do it." She said as she looked back down at Gracie.

"Well, whenever you do, you know you've got my shoulder to lean on...you may have to get on your knees to do so, but it's still here!" Gracie smiled and CC laughed.

"Thank you sweetheart. I think out of the three of you, you're my favorite." She said as she propped her knee and her elbow and placed her chin on her palm.

"Is it because I'm the only one who's name you remember?"

"That is one of the reasons, yes, but, you are a very sweet girl, even to someone as mean and hateful as me." She said as she placed her arm around her shoulders.

"You're not mean and hateful...vindictive maybe, but not hateful." CC laughed again, which made Gracie smile, she hadn't seen her do it in four days and no matter what Fran had said, happy did look good on her, when she really meant it.

"How was your afternoon with Miss Grace?" Niles asked while he and CC ate dinner.

"It was actually fun. I taught Gracie how to draw, she is quite the artist." CC said as she took another bite of food.

"That's good! And she has a magnificent teacher." Niles said and she blushed.

"Oh stop it. Wait, how did you know I draw?" She asked.

"I saw what you were painting in the guest room, the New York city skyline was a great idea." He said.

"That was going to be the nursery, but, I guess there is no use for it now I suppose, not a problem though, I can still finish it and whoever stays there can enjoy it." She picked up her plate and glass and walked into the kitchen, rinsing them off before placing them in the sink. She was followed close behind by Niles.

"Chas, you do know that we could have another baby. You're only thirty-seven." He said and she looked at him stunned.

"How'd you know how old I really was?" She asked.

"Oh I knew your real age all along, I just pretended to call you old because it made you angry." He smirked.

"Got it. Well, I'm going to get a shower and go to bed. You know, I may actually try to go to work again tomorrow. I feel as revitalized as I've ever been." Niles gave her a worried look.

"You heard the doctor, you can't do anything for a week." He said.

"Oh, well, I guess this lasts you then." She reached over the sink and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She let her tongue play with his until she could tell that he wanted more, then she pulled away and wiped away the red lipstick away from the edges of his mouth. "Next time, think before you speak." She then winked at him and then walked up the stairs, leaving Niles alone in the kitchen.

* * *

The next day, BB Babcock paced around in the living room of her large mansion. She could sense that something was wrong with one of her children, she just wasn't sure which one it was. She placed her hand on her chin and tried to think which one it could be. Noel, he was doing fine, or so he said he was the last time they'd talked. He had gotten married to an heiress and now lived in London. DD, was upstairs in her room. She was going through a divorce, but wasn't bitter about it, she was glad to be rid of the bastard, her exact words. Lastly, there was CC, one she hadn't heard from in at least a year. She wasn't sure where she had gotten off to. The last she'd heard of her, she'd been locked up in some nuthouse, but released with a sound mind, she'd gotten a phone call from the butler, oh what was his name? He had seemed to miss her dearly and couldn't wait for her return, at least that was what he had said.

"It has to be her." She said as she picked up the phone and called CC's cell phone. After a few rings, the alto voice of her youngest picked up the phone.

"Hello?" CC said.

"Chastity Claire, is that you my darling?" BB asked and there was a silence.

"Hello mother." She replied back.

"How are you sweetheart?" She asked as she sat down on the couch, where she had once sat with CC.

"I'm fine, I uh, haven't been feeling well lately." She replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that, what have you been up to recently?" BB was running out of things to ask.

"I've moved here to California, Maxwell and I are producers of a TV show now. There is something else though I want to tell you." CC said gathering what courage she had.

"What is it?"

"I married Niles the butler mummy. He really seems to love me, even though I have absolutely no idea why. We were going to have a baby, but dumb me, I lost it." CC said, not feeling any remorse for what she had just said.

"Oh my God baby, I am so sorry!" Her mother said, wishing she could hold her daughter, but she noticed the same thing that everyone else had, there was nothing sad or even close to it in her voice.

"It's nothing to worry about. If I wasn't meant to have children, I wasn't meant to. Could you really see some poor child calling me mom anyway?" She asked and BB's heart broke. She had remember watching Chastity as a child, she would have made a wonderful mother.

"I actually could. Congratulations to you and Niles though! He seemed like a very nice man. Is he still a butler?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am he is. He still works for Maxwell who lives literally right next door." She said.

"Well that's good and I'm very proud of your TV show coming out, Chastity, may I come out to see you sometime soon? It has been so long since I've seen you." She said and CC paused again.

"I guess that would be alright. How about next week sometime? I have a few days off and I'm sure Niles could get a few off as well." She replied, not sounding too thrilled.

"Thank you, that means so much to me, what is your address?" After getting all of her information she'd need, BB walked upstairs to tell DD about her sister and what had happened. She then decided she would accompany her mother on the trip, stating she wanted to be there with her baby sister.

* * *

CC shook her head as she put the cell phone down on her nightstand. She rolled her eyes and then popped her neck. What did her mother want this time? She surely knew it was not money, she had plenty of that. Maybe her latest husband had left her or something. Whatever it was, she didn't care about. She had her and her alone to think of. She was growing bored and decided that she needed to do something to keep her occupied, seeing as sexual activity was a definite no no right now, she decided to finish painting the guest room.

She began to slowly work on the skyline and decided that it should be night, her favorite time of day. She had no idea why she liked that time of day best, but she just did. She painted the World Trade Center, the Empire State Building, and even Times Square, everything looked perfect, except for one thing, there was going to be only family and friends coming through here, not a baby, as the room had been intended for.

When she was done, she stepped back and admired her work, it looked just as she had remembered it. She couldn't help but be a little homesick for New York, New York. It was after all the place she had spent most of her life and where she'd fallen in love, true love and where she had gotten pregnant, and California had seemed to change all that. She hated to admit it but something was hardening her heart against Niles. Sometimes he would tease her and she felt like she wanted to slap him across the face, like she had in the past. When he would leave her in the mornings, she would cry a little, even though he was only a few feet away, she wasn't sure if they were happy or sad tears, she was just so confused. She dropped the paint brush in the paint and when she turned around, she noticed that Niles was standing directly behind her. She let out a loud scream and both of them jumped backwards.

"NILES!" She shouted as she placed a hand over her heart and tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry! I thought you knew I was there!" He replied as he also tried to catch his breath.

"No! Don't do that! What are you trying to do? Give me a god damn heart attack?" She shouted. Niles' face dropped and he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"I really am sorry." He said sadly. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted and then she stormed from the room, not wanting to hear his apologies.

* * *

**Oh how I love making CC the bitch that she is. She's so awesome. Anywhoozle, sorry it took me a little while to update, I've been busy as I have said so I apologize! I love you guys, your reviews and your readings make me smile! Oh and I just thought I would let you know, this story is fixing to come to a close. There is probably about two more chapters left. So I'm just warning you ahead of time! Toodles!**

**Ashton**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh, last chapter! I'm so excited! Enjoy m'dears!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

BB and DD stood outside in the muggy heat as they awaited for someone to answer the door. DD had her dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail and she played with it every few seconds, as if checking to see if it was still there.

"Danielle! Stop playing with your hair! It will look extremely greasy." She said as she yanked her arm down.

"Yes ma'am. Where the hell is that husband of hers? He is a butler isn't he?" She said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Now, now. The man has had a trying week, let's not pressure him. Feel some sympathy for them will you?" BB said. As soon as she finished, the door opened and there stood Niles. He had dark circles under his eyes and his attire seemed a bit out of whack.

"May I help you?" He asked sleepily.

"I am Belle Babcock and this is Chastity's sister, Danielle, you must be Niles." She said. She looked Niles over. He looked like he had spent the night either on the floor or on the couch, she tried to count the times she'd made Stuart do the same.

"Oh! Well it is very nice to meet you Mrs. Babcock!" He said as he plastered a smile on his face and motioned for them to come in.

"Thank you. Where is Chastity? I want to see my little girl." She said.

"She's upstairs madam. Would you like for me to call her down?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. He had indeed slept on the couch, he hadn't wanted to make CC any madder at him than she already was. She had not let him even tell her good night, she had just slammed the door in his face.

"No, no. I'll go up to her. What room is she in?" She asked as she began to walk upstairs.

"More than likely the bedroom, that was the last place I saw her." He replied.

"Do you need me mother?" DD asked.

"No sweetheart, I need to speak with her alone, which door is the bedroom?" She asked.

"The first one on the left." He replied. "Would you like to sit down Ms. Babcock?"

"Call me Danny, I hate being called DD and Ms. Babcock." She huffed and he smiled.

"Alright Danny, let's talk." He said and they both sat down on the couch.

* * *

"Chastity?" BB asked as she softly knocked on the door.

"Mummy?" She asked as she came to the bedroom door and opened it.

"I told you I would be here and well, here I am!" She smiled. "Can we talk?" She asked.

"Of course, downstairs?" She asked.

"No, here." BB said as she walked in the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the unmade bed. CC closed the door and sat next to her mother.

"What is it? Do you need money or something?" CC asked smartly.

"No darling, it's about you and Niles. Are you two ok?" She asked and CC shook her head.

"Mother, that is really none of your business." She replied getting ticked.

"You're my baby. Of course it's my business." BB replied.

"Yeah well, you surely showed it." CC replied angrily.

"Honey," She started to say but CC jumped to her feet quickly and stared down at her mother.

"Don't start! You left when I was born! I never saw you but once ever few months! You took Noel and DD with you but you left me! I think I have the right to know why!"

"Because you had a sister that died Chastity Claire!" Her mother shouted and CC's face dropped.

"What?" She whispered. BB sighed and wet her lips.

"We never told you about it because, I was too ashamed to." She replied as CC sat down next to her again. "I was going to have a girl, your father and I were so excited. He loved you girls best, but don't ever tell Noel." She said.

"What happened to her?" CC asked.

"I miscarried at about seven months along. I don't know how but I did. I never thought I would be able to have children again but when I found out I was pregnant with you, I had mixed emotions, I was so scared that I would lose you to but happy I was going to have another chance. I was happy to find out that you were ok, but still my heart ached because of losing the baby. I pushed your father away for so long that finally I just left. It was not your fault, it was my own."

"Mummy." CC said as she hugged her mother.

"I know what you're going through, I really do and please don't push Niles away like I did with Stuart. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he loves you with all his heart. Please listen to me." She said. CC then began to shake and when BB pulled away to see what was wrong, she saw that her daughter was actually crying, something she had never seen before.

"You're r-right." She cried into her hands.

"It feels good to cry doesn't it?" BB asked and CC nodded.

"Mummy, I feel so bad! I' actually planned on leaving him!" She said as she tried to stop crying. Her mother wiped her tears away and cupped her face in her hands.

"Don't do like I did. Stay." She kissed her forehead.

"I will and even if we don't have children, I'll still have my butler boy." She chuckled as did BB.

"That's right, now clean yourself up and introduce me properly to Niles." She said and CC smiled.

"Yes ma'am." She replied.

* * *

You calm the storms

And you give me rest

You hold me in your hands

You won't let me fall

You steal my heart

And you take my breath away

Would you take me in

Take me deeper now

_One Week Later_

She kissed him again passionately before resting her head on his bare chest. He was slick with sweat as was she from all the love making they'd done over the past few hours, but it felt good to be in his arms again. To her, it felt like the first time every time and he felt the same way. She kissed his collarbone and left a small red lipstick print and he chuckled when he saw it.

"Your signature trademark." He said, still trying to get his breath.

"Damn right." She replied with a smile.

He ran his fingers through her sweat streaked hair and twirled a strand of it around his index finger. She snuggled closer to him, resting her leg in between his. She pulled the cover up to her and was just beginning to drift off to sleep when she felt him kiss her hair.

"Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe we could have another child?" He whispered into her hair.

"I don't know. That would be fantastic, but, I was reading about women who had miscarriages and the chances of getting pregnant again were slim to none." She said sadly and he nodded.

"Well, even if we aren't blessed with children, I still have you." He said and tears brimmed her eyes. She had never had someone love her so much, it was so touching.

"I love you so much." She said and he wrapped his arm around her.

"And I love you." He replied.

"Hold on a second." CC said as she lifted her head. Niles looked at her confused, but watched as she moved her hair from the way of her right ear and then she placed it in the center of his chest and she could hear the sounds of his heart beating as she slowly slipped off into slumber.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

CC paced back and forth in the bathroom, tapping the pregnancy test on the palm of her hand. She didn't even know why she was taking the damn thing. Sure she hadn't been feeling to well lately, but that was not a sign that she was pregnant, or was it? She was totally and completely nervous. She hadn't wanted Niles to see her with the test so she had waited until he had gone next door to take it.

When the timer finally dinged after what seemed like an eternity, she was unsure whether or not to look at it, but she just had to know. So, gathering all of her courage, she took a deep breath and held the pregnancy test up to her eye level and covered her mouth and let out a small squeak when she found out her answer...

* * *

**Muhahaha! Ahhh, I love endings such as these. I love to leave people hanging, it's my absolute favorite thing in the entire world. I've left it for you to decide whether she is pregnant or not. I hope _some_ people are not completely heartbroken...you know who you are! Much love until my next story darlings!**

**Ashton**


End file.
